


Fii2hy Feeliing2 and Lovve2truck Wweiirdo2

by atomicSoundwaves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humanstuck, M/M, Mentioned Feferi, Somewhat sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicSoundwaves/pseuds/atomicSoundwaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora doesn't have such an easy life. Good thing he still has Sollux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fii2hy Feeliing2 and Lovve2truck Wweiirdo2

**Author's Note:**

> Sollux speaks with a lisp in this fanfic. But since he talks often I'm not going to type the lisp to avoid confusion.

You may have been told more than once that your life is easy since you're rich. That couldn't be farther from the truth. Although you may be able to buy many things, money doesn't always guarantee simplicity. Your life is indeed, pretty messed up. You can't say that you wish you weren't even alive, because you've tried more than once to change that. You failed every time, obviously. But now you can't say that you want to try again. Ever since he walked into your life, its changed drastically. 

If you were wondering, his name is Sollux Captor. At first he was a complete ass. He still is, sort of. But at least ever since you two met he's become more tolerable. Okay, a lot more tolerable. You'd hate to admit it, but running into him was actually one of the best things that's happened to you since you met Feferi. Even she's changed. You told her how you felt once, and she hasn't bothered to even text you since. You're not even sure if she's alright, or alive for that matter. But at least you have Sollux now. So you don't ever have to worry about Fef again unless you wish to.

Speaking of Sol, he's at your front door as we speak. He told you he was coming over because today was your birthday. Since you've mentioned that you don't normally do anything special on your day of birth, he decided to change that. You told him that it wasn't necessary, but he insisted. You realized that it was no use trying to argue with him, since you're obviously going to lose. Plus he told you that you're worth it, which made you blush and agree to his shenanigans. 

You let him in and offer to carry the boxes he has in his hands. He refuses. He sets them down on the table next to the door instead.

"Happy birthday ED." He pulls you into a hug that you return almost immediately.You thank him, and you both walk to your room, close the door, and sit down on your bed. He picks up the biggest box and tells you to open it. When you do, your face is filled with shock.

"I know how you like all of that zodiac shit, so I got you a shirt with your sign on it. Its in purple too, your favorite color. Do you like it?" You're still staring at it until you realize that he asked you a question. You nod your head, and proceed to pull him into a hug. "Thank you, Sol. I love it."

"Hold your horses, there's still one more box left," he says with a giggle. He gives you the second box, one that is much smaller than the first. You open it, and there's another box inside. Its one that's used to hold jewelry. You open it and you almost kissed him. Almost. It was a gold necklace that had the Aquarius symbol on it. It had small purple jewels on it. To make it even better, it had your name engraved on it. "Turn it around," he said, with a hint of nervousness in his voice. On the back of it were a few words that made your heart skip a beat.

"Thanks for being there for me. I love you ED.  
-Sollux"

Saying that you were blushing was an understatement. You probably looked like a tomato by now. Sollux was blushing too, obviously unsure if you liked it or not. You put it on immediately and were unaware of how big your smile was.

"No one's ever gotten me something I actually loved before."

"Really? That's pretty messed up."

"Well, somewhat. I don't really mind. Thank you so much. I absolutely love it, Sol." You proceeded to kiss him on the cheek, obviously making him blush and act flustered. You couldn't help but smile and giggle. He smiled with you, and this time he kissed you on the lips. It felt so sincere, so loving. He pulled away, and you almost whined in protest. He layed down on your bed, and you followed a few seconds later. That's when the big question was asked.

"Hey ED, why do you wear scarves? I know you've told me that it was just because you liked to, but I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

You looked at the ceiling, shocked. You weren't expecting him to ask that. Was it really that obvious that you were hiding something? You tried so hard not to look scared whenever someone asked the same question. It hurt, obviously. Because it reminds you of the past. But you guess it was time to let someone know about it. Its better now and with Sollux, than later and probably with someone else. You took off your scarf nervously and proceeded to answer his question.

"I wear them to hide the scars. Back then, I didn't want to be me. I didn't want to live. So I tried to kill myself several times. I always failed. My maid saved me each time and promised not to tell. I wear scarves to try and forget the memories. But it doesn't work."

He was horrified, that much you could see. "When was the last time you tried?"

"It doesn't matter, I won't do it aga-"

"Answer the damn question, Eridan!"

You flinched when he yelled, but you told him anyways. "A few days before I met you."

He yelled at you. He yelled and yelled and yelled until you couldn't take it anymore and you broke down crying. He still yelled though, and he didn't stop, not even when he started crying too.

"What the actual fuck were you thinking Eridan?! You should never hurt yourself, because you might actually end up dying! If you die, what the hell would I be able to do without you?! Don't you fucking dare hurt yourself again, ED. You can't leave me alone in this awful place. Don't you fucking, dare..."

That's when he stopped. He hugged you, he kissed you, he did everything he could to comfort you. You hugged back, because all you wanted was to be as close to him as possible. He started rocking from side to side while holding you, something that mothers would do to try and calm down crying children. You both stayed like that, silent, until the tears stopped. You tried to relieve the tension built up between you two by saying something utterly stupid.

"So how much money did you spend on the necklace?"

Sollux smiled. "An assload, now shut the hell up and get some sleep."

You didn't even notice how late it had gotten. You laughed though, because you realized how ridiculous the two of you are when you're together. But you couldn't care less. At least you had him, at least he loved you. That's the only reason he yelled, right? Because he can't lose you. You find that you're okay with that. Just as long as he doesn't leave you either.

"I love you, ED."

"I love you too, Sol."


End file.
